Flexible materials, like textiles, present a challenge for mechanically aided manufacturing processes. For this reason, the industrial manufacture of any product that uses primarily flexible materials, like garment production, is currently dominated by laborers assembling the garments manually, with the help of machines for specific steps.
Although there are numerous automatic processes for performing specific steps in garment production, like the cutting of components or the addition of buttons, button holes, pockets, etc., they all require human intervention at numerous steps along the way to facilitate the automatic processes. (Positioning the garment on a jig for the machine, for example.) This has left an unrealized opportunity for further efficiency in manufacturing.